villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacob McGivens
'Jacob McGivens '''is the secondary antagonist in the 2005 film ''The Legend of Zorro. He is portrayed by Nick Chinlund. Film McGivens is a rogue gunman who is first seen stealing the votes of California's citizens on whether to join the United States of America as a new state. Zorro appears and pursues McGivens, eventually reclaiming the votes before battling McGivens and his men. Zorro knocks McGivens' teeth out and drops him onto a cactus before delivering the votes to the governor. McGivens is seen again at a market stall while Don Alejandro de la Vega, the man behind Zorro, is talking to his friend Guillermo Cortez and his wife Blanca. McGivens inserts a set of wooden teeth into his now toothless mouth before threatening the Cortezes over handing over their land deed. When Alejandro interferes, McGivens backhands him before leaving. After Alejandro meets the wealthy Count Armand at his vineyard, McGivens travels to the Cortezes' home and forces Guillermo to hand over their land deed by otherwise killing Blanca. Zorro arrives and fights off McGivens and his men while Blanca and her baby hide in the cellar. The Cortezes' house catches fire and as Guillermo goes to check on Blanca, he is shot dead by McGivens who promptly rides off with the deed. Later, while Alejandro is infiltrating Armand's mansion, he witnesses McGivens giving Armand the Cortezes' land deed and realises that Armand needed their land in order to build a railroad. Armand tells McGivens that he and his men have three days to build the railroad or he won't receive any payment, prompting McGivens to insult Armand. The furious count responds by physically threatening to feed his tongue to his dogs before forcing McGivens to leave. McGivens begins building Armand's railroad and is present when Armand captures Zorro and reveals him to be Alejandro. As Armand takes Alejandro's wife Elena and their son Joaquin on board his train, McGivens is left behind to deal with Zorro. As McGivens is about to kill him, Zorro overpowers him and they fight once more, with Zorro finally knocking McGivens onto a large cog wheel which snags his cape and traps him. As McGivens looks up, he sees a container filled with nitro-glycerine, a highly explosive liquid that Armand had been supplying. McGivens screams as a droplet of nitro-glycerine falls from the pipe beneath the container and lands on his forehead, blowing his head off. Jacob McGivens 2.png|McGivens attempting to steal the people's votes Jacob McGivens 3.png|McGivens after landing on a bed of cacti Jacob McGivens 4.png|McGivens with Alejandro de la Vega and the Cortezes Jacob McGivens 5.png|McGivens threatening to kill Blanca if he does not receive the Cortezes' land deed Jacob McGivens 6.png|McGivens being threatened by his boss, Count Armand Jacob McGivens 7.png|McGivens and his men invading Felipe's church Jacob McGivens 8.png|McGivens about to reveal Zorro's true identity McGivens' death.png|McGivens about to come in contact with a droplet of nitro-glycerine Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Outlaws Category:Knifemen Category:Complete Monster Category:Western Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional